


Hey Big Head

by moonnamu



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Random Weird Fic, Reader x Namjoon, Ryan The Lion, Smut, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnamu/pseuds/moonnamu
Summary: So Namjoon is deep in your guts and you can't take this shit so you bite his Ryan plushy and he kicks you out.





	Hey Big Head

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up towards the end hgghfg but here it is

It was a bit late when he called but you still answered and brought yourself to his door. Knocking a couple times before he opened, "Hey Big head."

"Yeah, come in."

"It's raining outside, you wanna make me a coffee before we.." You trailed off, unable to finish the words as your cheeks pinched a little bit in embarrassment.

"Before we..?" He looked back at you before he stepped in his room, "Oh, well I don't like coffee breath so, let's have coffee after we.." Deliberately, he left his words dangling. Gesturing for you to enter, he pulled off his shirt.

"You're already taking your shirt off, okay?"

"Oh wait, do you want to? Should I put it back on?"

"No it's fine," And you took off your shirt. "See." It felt a bit weird though, there were a thousand odd Ryan the Lion plushies starting back at you with dot black eyes.

You laid on the bed, placing your head on the pillow and coincidentally next to one of the biggest Ryan teddies. "Put on a song, put on something sexy."

"I like when we make our own music," He got on the bed, his knee between your legs. "You wanna do the honours?" He posed in his boxers for a moment, his Ryan print boxers.

 _Why was Ryan the Lion packaging his dick?_ was something you thought for a moment before your fingers tugged joon's boxers all the way off. Despite the yellow fraudulent lion pest, the mood was still sexy, albeit clumsy.

He kissed you. Sucking on your bottom lip, your body writhed under his, hooking your arms over his neck, you pulled his elusive body closer. You could feel him hard on your leg. Dripping with premature wetness.

"Can I..?" He brought out a condom, it's wrapper was blue and yellow then when you looked closer, you saw Ryan, looking back at you.

The condom packet caught you off guard so you appeared a little hesitant, "Y-yeah of course."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let me flip over, I like it from the back, baby." His hands went over your waist before settling on your hips, his thumbs rubbing arches on your ass. "I'm ready." You braced yourself, face down in his pillow.

He started slow, you felt the tip nip around the opening before slowing sliding in. His head was so thick, earning him snuffled moans from you into his pillow. "I'm okay, keep going." You wanted more still, he kept going as you commanded.

Until his full length was almost in you, you felt full. "Fuck me harder, stop being gentle. Fuck me." He started his thrusts, strong, you grunted from one hit, a Ryan plushie fell down and you whacked it out of the way.

"Careful," He grunted out as he rammed into you. But who was he telling to be careful? You or the plushy on the floor? The bed was shaking and the stacks of Ryan teddies seemed prime to fall, you closed your eyes so they couldn't look at you and squeezed the sheets beneath you.

You still wanted more and he wasn't giving it to you, "Joon, harder. More." You groaned, he took hold of your waist, thrusting. The claps between your shaking legs and his became loud and rhythmic, you pushed your head into the pillow to muffle your cries, you held onto a Ryan pillow.

"Am I.. doing it right? Is this okay?"

"Yes, fucking yes it's okay." You bit down on the Ryan pillow in front of you, masking your moans but like a switch flicked off, everything stopped shaking and he stopped fucking. "Wait, what?"

He pulled out and then pulled the Ryan pillow away from your lips and examined the wet bite mark on his teddy's face. He looked back at you, your sweat glistened naked body and then he threw your jacket at you.

"Get out."

"Get out? But, we didn't.." Finish?

"Didn't what?"

"We didn't have coffee," You mumbled. He already put on his boxers and opened his room door. He clutched his lightly mangled Ryan plushy. "Are you really kicking me out like this?" You pulled your shirt over your head.

He didn't even look at you but gestured to the door. "But Namjoon," You pulled on the hem of his boxers, "You're not even finished yet," Both of you looked down at his erection, just hanging them plain in sight.

"I'll finish up myself."


End file.
